Clace in the Future
by Runedherondale
Summary: Clace! (Im not good at summeries so bare with this, give it a try!) Clary and Jace and their friends do many things! Like going someplace and adventure! This is mostly Jace and Clary's POV. Also this is my first fanfic, it sucks... plz go check out my other stories!
1. Problems

Clace In the future

Chapter 1

"Clary ..." Clary grumbles."Jeez Jace five more minutes please!" "No Clary we have to train , get up and get in your gear." Clary gets up very very slowly. Making a point to make Jace mad. "CLARY COME ON!" Jace yells. Clary gets up and goes into her gear and leaves the room. Jace runs after her. Clary is in the kitchen ... Jace thinks to himself. When Jace turns the corner and enters the kitchen he sees Clary, eating an apple. Clary starts to walk to the training room. When they arrived Izzy and Simon were already there waiting. Along with Jace's parabatai, Alec. "Is everyone ready to begin training?" Jace asked. "There was a load yes in return."

Several days later Luke and Maia came in, they had a look of fright on their faces. As head of the institute Jace and Clary had to hear what they had to say first. Simon Izzy and Alec gathered around to hear what Luke and Maia had to say. "Clary and Jace we have to report 3 werewolves were murdered!" Luke said. "We have a lead on who it could be, we think it was a Hecate demon."

To be continued!

Please say what you think!!


	2. Magnus’s party

Chapter 2 

Clace

SEVERAL DAYS LATER. MYSTERY SOLVED 

HECATE DEMON...

"Clary, whatcha doing??" Jace says clearly curious.

"Just drawing a lighthouse, why?" " I don't know..."

"Actually there is this party ." "That concerns me how?" Asked Clary. " Well I was wondering if you'd be my date?" Clary makes an interesting face, basically saying what took you so long?? " Of course silly!!"

~Tomorrow night Magnus's party~

"C'mon Jace let's dance!" "Whyyyyy??" " everyone else is why not us, Jace don't be such a party pooper!" Clary exclaimed! " Will there be cake after?!" 

" I shall not say!" "But-t" I think I'm going to make puppy dog eyes! That will have to work!

Jace makes the puppy dog eyes. "Really Jace really!"

Clary walks to the dance floor. Jace makes a face and chases after her. The music changes to slow. 

LATER AT THE INSTITUTE DAY LATER 

Out of now where Jace gets down on one knee. Everyone in the room looks at them. "Clary will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me ?" Clary all of a sudden feels like she is going to cry or faint. Neither of them are good she decides. " Yes of course Jace!"

I feel like I'm walking on the moon! 

**Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Morning

Chapter 3

By the end of the week pretty much the whole shadow world knew about their engagement, but only close people and the clave knew when the actual date was set. The date was in 10 months. Nobody could wait.

 **Jaces POV**

Not to be creepy and all, but every night I would go to Clary's room to see if she was ok and sound asleep, I would never here a thing from her until one night she stirred and looked around and she saw me. I could tell that she was slightly asleep. A minute later she was wide awake. "Go to sleep." Clary layed her head down. She fell back a sleep in moments. I could hear her breathing go steady. I thought why not just go to sleep here. So I crawled into bed. I feel asleep minutes later.

 **Clarys POV**

In the morning I found myself snuggled up to something I felt an arm around me ... who could that be. I layed there for a minute, then I figured it out it was Jace. I remember last night Jace being in my room but I don't remember him laying down beside me. I carefull lifted up his arm and let him sleep. I walked to the kitchen in search of food. I found an apple and decided to munch on that. "Why didn't you wake me?" Asked a voice. I knew this had to be Jace. So I turned around and looked at him. " Jace you were asleep and very calm I didnt want to wake you, any ways I am going to have a shower after this apple and start training Izzy is meeting me there.


	4. Training

Chapter 4

 **Clary's POV**

I was done eating my apple, I started walking towards the training room to meet Izzy. Once I got there I saw Izzy and my best friend and parabati Simon practing using Izzy's whip. I walked into the room. "Hey guys!"

"Morning" replied Izzy and Simon. Moments later I heard Jace walk into the room. Jace starts walking towards me. " you didn't give me my morning hug and kiss, also I'm gonna train with you."

 **Jaces POV**

"Hey Izzy have you seen Alec lately?" "Yeah he was in his room a few minutes ago." "Ok I'll be back."

I said as I started going out the room, but before I left I turned around and picked Clary up. "Hey!" She said as she swatted playfully at my arm. I continued walking out of the door with Clary in my arms. "Jace!" She squealed. "Put me down." "Never surrender!" I yelled as I ran with her in my arms to my room. Once there I threw her one th bed. I came to sit beside her on my bed, but when I sat down she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. I knew she was fine with athat because I could hear her giggling.

 **Clary's POV**

When I locked the door I could hear Jace trying to get in. I thought he was going to use a tune to unlock the door. I heard him take out his stele so I ran and hid. I heard him walking around. Since I was quite small I hid in the cupboard under the sink because I know Jace doesn't have much stuff under there. I laughed into my sleeve so he didn't hear me. "Clary, ohhhh clary where are youuu??" I heard Jace say. " oh cmon I can't find you!" I decided that I would get out I knew he was by the sink so I opened the door and jumped out. Jace was facing the other way so I jumped on his back as I did this he jumped a little I guess I startled him. I started laugh as Jace ran around the institute. It was so much fun.


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5

 **Clary POV**

By the end of all of that running I was done, all I wanted to do was fall down. I almost did but Jace ran to my rescue and grabbed me before I fell. "Omg Clary are you ok?" "Yeah I think I'm fine just need some rest." "I agree with that." Jace laughs and starts walking to his room. Clary laughs and chases after him. After everyone had a shower they all met up in the kitchen. We all had a big supper.

 **Jaces POV**

"Clary your sooo slow hurry up and eat, I wanna show you something!" I caught Izzy raising her eyebrows at Clary. I just laugh and tatted walking toward the door. " Jace wait up I'm coming!"

I walked faster because I know Clary is shorter so she will have to hustle to keep up with me. "Jace!" She whined!

To be continued!

 **Tell me what you think , write a review tell me what you thinks going to happen or what you don't want to happen!**


	6. Good night

Chapter 6

 **I don't own these characters they belong to the amazing author Cassie Clare**

 **Clary's POV**

"Jace!" I whined as I tried to catch up. "Jace I am not as tall as you, I can't keep up..." Jace suddenly stops. I run into him... almost. I almost fall in the process, but Jace grabs me and picks up bridal style. He carries me to show me his surprise. "Clary close your eyes." I do as I am told. I close me eyes. Hmmmmm. I think we might be going into the city?

"Jace cmon where are we going??" "Clary the whole point of a suprise is to suprise the person, you don't just tell them that's not a suprise!" Jace replies. "I know that but I am not one for surprises if you'd like to know." I say. "Very funny Clary, keep your eyes closed." "How much father ?" I ask for the 10th time.

"We're almost there now shush."

 **Jaces POV**

"Ok I say to Clary we are here." I put Clary on the ground. "Jace!" She gasps as she realizes where she is. " You took us to the garden, where you wished me a happy birthday." "Yep and that's the day where I cut up an apple for cake!" I laugh thinking about that. "Also where we had our first kiss." Clary rushes over from where she was standing. When she gets there she gives me a light kiss on my lips. "Why are we here though?" She asks. "We are here because I wanted to bring back that memory."

 **Clary's POV**

"Jace that's so sweet of you!" I say. I ask myself in my head I wonder what we are doing. "So my plan was to show you this then take you out for some cake or something." Jace said. He just answered my question. "Perfect," I say "We can go to Java Jones and get coffee and cake." "Sounds perfect." I hear him say.

 **Jaces POV**

We arrive at Java Jones, we get our coffees and cake and sit down at our favourite place to sit at Java's. So we start eating. Clary takes a bite of her cake, I can almost see her crying because she misses the cake here. She and I have not been here in awhile, since she became a shadowhunter. "Jace, OMG I have missed this cake so much and this place." She exclaimed. "Yeah I think we should come here more often." "I totally agree!" She replies. We eat in silence. After eating we get up and start to head back to the institute. When the institute comes into view I run ahead. "Hey!" I hear Clary call from some where behind me, "wait up!" She yells! I just run harder and faster and laugh. Once I am tired I do a barrel role into the ground. I lay there waiting for Clary.once She appears by my side I hear her breathing steady. Well

I guess she's tired. I carefully lift her off the ground and head back to the institute. I walk past Simon,Izzy and Alec. I nod my head toward them as I continued on my way to her bedroom. I open the door and walk to her bed. I lay her down and tuck her in. "Good night Clare." I say as I head back to my room to get changed. I get changed and head back to Clary's room. Only to find her not there! "Holy what the heck!" I walked around the whole institute and stop at Izzy's room. I knock on the door. "Who is it?" I hear Izzy say. "Jace!" I say as I walk in. Only to see that Clary is sitting on Izzy's bed. "Jeez Clary, I walked around the whole institute looking for you this was my last stop.

 **Clary's POV**

"I know that Izzy just wanted to know where we went and what we were doing while we were gone." I replied. Jace still has a worried look on his face,so I get up and walk over to him. I give him a big hug. I nod to Izzy as I walk Jace out of her room and down the hall to mine. I walk into the room and point to my bed. "Jace go to sleep I will be there in a minute." He nods and goes to bed. I get there in a minute only to find that Jace is sound asleep. I creep into bed trying not to wake him. I watch him sleep then slowly fall asleep in Jaces arms.


	7. Wedding shopping?

Chapter 7

 **I don't own these amazing characters the amazing and great author Cassandra Clare does!**

 **Clary's POV**

I wake up to find my legs tangled in the blankets of my bed, and Jace holding me tightly. I look over to see what time it was. It was 8:30 and I promised every Saturday I would train with Izzy at 8:45. Crap I only have 15 minutes. So I carefully get out of bed and get my training clothes on. I run to the bathroom and find a ponytail and put my hair in a high messy bun. I run out of the door and go all the way to the training room. Izzy is waiting. "Took you long enough!" "Izzy I woke up just 5 minutes ago cut me some slack." I replied quickly so she couldn't rant on. "Sos what are we working on today?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't tell me to set an alarm. "We are going to work on our sword fight." I nodded.

Time skip to after training

 **Jaces POV**

I woke up to find Clary not there. Oh right I thought to myself she has training with Izzy at 8:45. So I jump out of bed and wandering around for a bit. I check in st 10:00 to see if Izzy and Clary are done. Instead I found Simon training. "Hey Simon, do you know where Clary and Izzy are ?" "No why, are they missing?" I could hear in his voice he was panicking, well of course if Izzy and Clary were missing and I was him I would be to because they would be my wife and my best friend/ parabati. "No simon they aren't missing I'm just wonder where they went because they had there daily Saturday training together at 8:45 so..." "oh ok." "Just to be clear Jace I don't know, maybe they went shopping, you know how Izzy likes her nice clothes!" I just laughed and walked out the door. "Bye Simon." I walked to Clarys and Izzy favourite place to shop. I found them in the fitting room area. I saw Clary in an amazing dress. My jaw dropped. "Omg." Was all that I managed to say. Clary and Izzy both turned around. "Jace we are wedding dress shopping and shopping for new dresses! Go away!" Izzy exclaimed. "Ok ok I will be leaving, but Clary you look stunning in that dress by the way." "Bye Jace!" In a sarcastic voice. I knew that was my cue to leave. I walked back to the institute.

 **Clary's POV**

"I can't believe that there is only 5 months till the wedding." Exclaimed Izzy. I can't wait till you are my "sister". Said Izzy. " I know neither can I!" "So what's our next stop?" Asked Izzy. I think the bridal shop down town. After 20 minutes of looking around the store and trying on only dresses I liked I found the perfect one. It was perfect because it was white at the top and faded into gold and it had a sweetheart neck line. It was a mermaid dress. "Jeez Clary that's amazing and stunning on you, it also has mundane colour and also the traditional shadowhunter gold for weddings!" Izzy said as she gushed about the dress. I went up and got the dress. We left and went back to the institute. As soon as we entered Jace, Alec, Simon and of course Magnus asked us tons of questions. "So what does it look like?" I heard one of the boys ask. "Not showing you all have to wait till the wedding day!" Both Izzy and I said.

 **So guys tell me what you think, also do you think I should skip to the wedding day or do a week before the wedding day? And I have quite a few surprises planned. I also have two ideas for other story's should I start on them or just focus on this story??**

 **Anyways leave a review, tell me what you think! Xox shadowhunterlover!!**


	8. Worried Jace

Chapter 8

 **I don't own these character the amazing Cassandra Clare does**

 **Setting:institute a week before wedding**

 **Jaces POV**

"Holy crap holy crap!" I said as I paced back and forth in my room, a week before the wedding! "Calm down." Said Alec my best friend and parabati. "You will be fine!" Said Simon. "Yeah!" Agreed Magnus Alec's boyfriend. "Just be calm you still have a week." Said Simon. "Don't get cold feet!" Said Magnus. The reason I had all of the boys around is because I was nervous, and I am almost never nervous so yeah. "You will do great!" Alec said very cheerfully! "Any ways you don't have to worry the wedding is still a week away!" Said Simon very cheerfully. Anyways what does Simon know, like is he an expert he acts like getting married is not a big deal, it is. Ohhh never mind I just thought oh wait Simon is already married like jeez Jace where is your brain at today. Apparently not here. I laugh out loud. All of the boys look at me like hey did he just laugh . They are probably thinking I'm going crazy because I totally just laughed when we were talking about how I was nervous about getting married. Ok I am officially stupid when I am very very very nervous. Perfect good to know. I decided I want to talk to Clary. So I get up with out saying anything and walk toward the kitchen thinking that it's close to lunch time so they must be making lunch. I hear laughing so I know I'm right. I turn around the corner to the kitchen.

 **Clary's POV**

I turn around to see Jace walking in. "Hey Jace!" I say very cheerfully. "Hey ahh Clary can I have a word with you?" Jace says as he starts walking around. "Oh talk to you later then Clary!" I hear her yell as Jace leads me some where. Jace takes me into his room and taps on a spot beside him on his bed. I sit down. "So what do you need." "Clary I'm very very very nervous!" He explained. "Why?" I ask. "Oh I don't know... because we are getting married in a week." "So Jace you'll be fine I will be fine!" He is breathing hard. "Jace calm down your getting married to be you will be fine, it's not like you are going to say I do then I run off." I look at Jace as I say that he has a mortified look on his face, I think his picturing me running away. Why would I do that I love Jace. "Jace I love you and I promise I wont run off don't worry." I said. I hope when I said that I looked and sounded assuring. I loo at Jace in the eyes. He has seemed to calm down. Jace starts to stand up but I pull him back down. " Humph!" He said as he sat down very hard. I take Jace into a huge big huge and tell him not to worry.

 **Thanks for reading hope you like it! Review, tell me what you think. Do you think I should skip to wedding day next chapter or day before???**

 **Tell me !!!!**

 **XOXO️- shadowhunter-loverforever**


	9. Wedding day part1

**Chapter9**

 **I don't own these characters Cassandra Clare does!;) anyhow on with the story!**

 **Clary's POV**

I lakes out of my room to find Izzy to help me get ready. To help me get ready for what, you might ask. Well to help me get ready for my wedding day of course."Hey Izzy, wanna help me get ready?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. "Oh of course, just let me get Magnus." "Ok" I said as I walked to my room.

Once in my room I got into my dress. Izzy walked in and tighten the back of the dress. "So we are going to start with the hair, Izzy can you get the make up?" "Hey Magnus can you make it so Jace can undo it easily?" I ask knowing that Jace will undo it once he sees it. After both Izzy and Magnus work on my hair and makeup for hours it's done.

We are going to get married in the institute, everyone will be there including Luke and the pack and the vamps. Luke will walk me down to Jace. Izzy will already be up in the front because she is the maid of honour. Simon , Alec and Magnus will be up front with Jace.

"Clary, you will do great!" Luke says. "I know Luke calm down!" Luke opens the door to walk me to Jace.

 **Jaces POV**

I stare in awe as I see Clary walk down to me. She is so beautiful. To be continued!

 **Sorry guys for not posting , and for the short chapter there will probably be a longer one tomorrow maybe! Plz leave a review!**


	10. Clace wedding part 2

Chapter 10

I don't own These characters characters the wonderful Cassandra Clare does! Enjoy!

Jaces POV

My jaw dropped in awe. I didn't notice at first, but then I did so I quickly closed it. Clary is going to be my wife! She is the most beautiful,smart,kind,stubborn redhead! I love her soo sooo soo much. When she came close enough I whispered into her ear. "Clary you look outstanding!" I whisper shouted. She giggled then whispers back. "You look handsome!"

While she was whispering I caught eye of all of my friends and Luke and clary's mother. Izzy raised her eyebrows,Magnus nudged Alec who then chuckled. Simon shared a look with Iz. Luke and Jocelyn where busy laughing and smiling their faces of. Hahha.

We got married the mundane way then the shadowhunter way.

We exchanged our vows.

"Do you Clary Fairchild take Jace Herondale to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." I hear Clary reply almost instantly. He turns to me. "Do you Jace Herondale take Clary Fairchild to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "I may pronounce you husband and wife,you may kiss the bride." I lean in a kiss her passionately. I look at the crowd I see Luke having a good laugh at that and beside him Jocelyn crying.

Then we get married the shadowhunter way.(A/N I don't really know how they get married, I just know this bit, so bear with me! ;) enjoy!)

We give each other the wedding runes, and we're married!

Clary's POV

Holy crap, I'm married!! Izzy runs over to me. "How does it feel to be married mrs. Herondale??" I laugh. "Iz stop it!" "Oh cmon we have to celebrate." Izzy leafs me to the food table. She grabs some drinks and we head out the dance floor. We set our drinks some where. Izzy and I are having a blast. "May I have one dance my daughter?" Luke asks. "Yes you may." Luke and I dance for one song. Then Simon steals me. "How does it feel to be married?" "Oh Simon not you too!" I say. Simon has a confused face. "Izzy asked the same thing!" I exclaimed. "Ohh sounds like lz!" "If Jace does anything to hurt you I hurt him. I'm going to tell him that now!" Simon walks away. I see Simon talking to him. I think Jace is saying why would I hurt her now!? I am dancing by my self then a slow song comes on and I feel an arm on my shoulder. I turn around to face Jace. He pulls me in and we dance.

After hours of dancing I'm exhausted. I tell Jace and we head up to our room. I think to myself, wait what we share a room now?!

Hope you like it! Leave a review tell me what you think. Remember that your reviews help me improve and they make me happy!!


	11. Dreaming

**Chapter 11**

 **Just a heads up this is not going to be long, sorry**

 **:(! Anyhow I don't own these characters!! Cassandra Clare does!! She awesome!!! Hope you like this ! On with the story !!**

 **Jace POV**

"Hey Jace, do we share a room now?" Clary Asked. "Yes, I loved your stuff in earlier, but left some stuff so it looked like it didn't happen!" I say a little bit to cheerfully. "Thanks Jace." Clary says as she stops me and goes on her tip toes to kiss me. She kisses me passionately. We walk into our room kissing. Eventually we fall asleep. I wake up slowly. That was the best sleep I've ever had! Clary is still asleep so I go back to sleep.

 **Clary's POV**

I wake up and look around. I'm very confused, I don't know where I am. After a mintue I realize I'm a)married b)I share a room with my husband. So I'm in Jaces room. Ohh hahaha. I turn to my side to see Jace. Aww my heart stopped.

 **Then again I'm sorry it's not very long! Anyhow leave a review I love it when you tell me what you think!!**


	12. Suprise

Chapter 12

I don't own these characters Cassandra Clare does, she's amazing btw!!

Clary's POV

My heart stopped because Jace just looked so peaceful, I could just marry him all over again.

I slipped from the position I was laying in and hit Jace. Oops dang, I could hear him moving.

I quickly laid back down and acted like I was sleeping. He sat up and looked at me. I made my breath seem steady so he thought I was asleep and laid back down. His breathing steadied so I knew he was asleep. Wow Jace must be tired. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. I thought to myself, I should sleep to.

Jaces POV

After what seemed like years I woke again. I woke up earlier because I thought Clary moved, I guess not.

I flip over to look at the alarm clock. Wow 10:00. Great time to get up, not like I have anything to do.

Sometime later

After breakfast I have the amazing idea that seems like the best idea I've ever had. Not like my ideas are bad, I'm always coming up with great, sensible, safe ideas. I will take Clary on a honeymoon, it's never been done before! Not that I know of anyway. I will take Clary to Hawaii. She'll love it.

I go find Izzy and Alec oooooh and Simon and Magnus. I tell them to meet me in the training room.

Once I find everyone i got I the training room, knowing that Clary will be painting like she has all morning. "Hey guys!" I say as I enter the room. Everyone looks at me expectingly. "Ok so I know y'all are wondering why I brought you here! Am I right??" "Hell yes!" I hear Izzy yell. "Sooo I have the grand idea!" I say. "Jace is it safe, sensible and actually great? You can come up with some pretty stupid ideas" Alec says. "Yes!" I say getting angry because everyone keeps asking questions. "I'm going to take Clary on a honeymoon!" I say. "Oh My Gosh so romantic!" Izzy gushes. "Where to?" Asks Simon. "Hawaii!" I say. "Great idea, when's the flight?" Magnus asks. "About that..."

Clary's POV

"Wow" I hear someone say. I turn around . It's Jace. "Thanks Jace, it only took me 4 hours, but I think it was worth it." I say. I painted a picture of a prairie landscape. "Sooo." Jace says"I have a surprise." "Ok, what is it, you know I hate surprises." I say. " I know, we are going to Hawaii on a honeymoon!" Jace practically yells. "Wow this is amazing Jace!"

Ok I know I know, I have not posted in along time, but I have a couple surprises coming up so keep reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think!! Anyhow till next time my cats!


	13. Getting ready

**Chapter 13**

 **I don't own these characters! As u see I've updated twice to day, I know omg. Anyhow**

 **Jaces POV**

"So when do we leave?" She asks. "Tomorrow at 6 our flights at 7 but we need to get through all of the security and such." "OMG Jace this is amazing you didn't have to do that!" "But I have to because I love you and you are amazing, you deserve this!" "Aww Jace, your so sweet." She comes up and gives me a big hug and goes on her tip toes and gives me a kiss. "So we better get packing!" She says as she leaves the room. The door closes behind her. I stare after her in aww. I jerk my head almost as I have just come back into reality. I quickly follow her. When I enter the room I see that she already has the suitcase out. I go and get all of the stuff I need.

 **An hour or so later**

Clary sighs very loudly as she falls on the bed. "Well that took along time." I say "I agree, im so tired." She says. She goes under the covers and falls asleep.

 **Clary's POV**

I woke up and realized that I had falled asleep. I also realized that I was in Jaces arms. I feel back asleep.

 **In morning**

I get ready and go out with Jace to find everyone and say goodbye. We say good bye and tell them that we will be back in 4 days. So we go outside and go in the car and go to the airport. "Jeez Jace I'm so excited!" I say "I know same, I can't wait to spend all day with you!" Jace replies. "Are we almost at the airport." "Yep" he says.

 **Well do you love that I updated twice today???**

 **Well give this a follow or a like or what ever and leave a review! I love hearing what you think so peace out cats!**


	14. Longest ride

**Chapter 14**

 **I don't own these amazing characters the wonderful Cassie Clare does. Also do you guys have any recommendations on what to read for mortal instruments and very long?? Anyhow on with the story**

 **Clary's POV**

"Jace cmon how much longer." "Almost there." He tells me again. Wow just wow I ask him how long for the second time and still the same answer. He could probably tell that I was getting frustrated because I could feel the heat creeping up to my cheeks. Jace looks at me from across the car. Eyes telling me to calm down and we ARE almost there. "Clary I didn't mean to upset you, you know that right?" He asks. I sit and think about what he said for a moment or two. I slowly nod my head. He always means well. I realize now that he was just joking with me. "Jace I'm sorry." I tell him. Truly I'm not sure why I got mad. Maybe I just wanna get there. "Clary seriously though we are five minutes away." "Um Clary hello" I guess I spaced out because Jace was snapping his fingers in front of my face as he drove. "Oh, um hi." I say. Clearly I was not paying attention to Jace. "Sooo what were you saying?" I ask him hoping that he will tell me. Jace just chuckles. Maybe he could tell I was trying to get the answer. "I said that we should go outside and build a snowman." He says. "Ok we can, we have loads of time until our flight." I say. Jace I can tell is trying hard not to laugh but then out of now where a huge laugh comes out. Jace can't control it. "C-Clary I was joking." Jace tells me while still laughing. "Oh righttt." I say. Jeez way to embarrass yourself Clary. Just straight out goals. "I said we will be there in five minutes." He tells me.

 **Jaces POV**

Wow Clary really took that seriously. Tags hard to believe. I somehow almost always talk with sarcasm. Sometimes it physically pains me to hold back my sarcastic remarks. "Ohh Clary I didn't mean to embarrass you." I tell her. I'm truly sorry. You can tell by the sincerity in my voice. Well I hope she heard that in my voice, that's what I heard. "It's fine Jace." She tells me. "Ok, but just saying you don't look fine, you actually look like your embarrass." I say teasingly. Clary blushes. "Oh I love how I can still make you blush." I tell her. That just makes her blush more. "Jeez Clary you make me feel like a magician." "Jace!" She says. The red on her face deepens. "I bet I can make you blush more!" I tell her." Oh yeah, you sure about that?" "Oh yes I'm so so sure." "Ok your on!" She replies enthusiastically. "If you wanted me to rip my clothes off you should've just asked." I say clearly pleased with myself. I look at clary and see that her blush has deepened and it is almost as red as her hair. "Ah ha I got you, I win, I'm the winner! I win, you lose!" I say. "Ahh look at that Clary, I just have to turn and we will be at the airport in no time!" I say. "Yes yes yes. I can hardly wait. I get to go on a plane and get out of the car, away from you. Also on the plane I don't have to sit with you. Hahah." She tells me. "Wait hold up, you think because I booked so late that we won't have seats together?" I asked her. "Well... Yes!" She replies. "Your wrong, you have to sit by me for 13 hours and 20 minutes." "Ughhh." She frowns. "It will be fine, you could sleep the whole way." I tell her. "I'm not so bad am I?" I ask. She doesn't reply. "Your are the one who said yes to marring me." I tell her. Finally what feels like forever She tells me. "Yes it not so bad ok!" She says. "Ok sorry." As I say that we arrive at the airport.

 **Omg lol I almost just said that they arrived at the library! Hahha I love the library and book stores anyhow... did you like it??**

 **Leave a review. Tell your friends! Also I might start a new story... thoughts, yes or no. Hope you like it!! Also do you guys wanna be called some thing else. If you have not noticed I have been calling you guys my cats these past couple chapters!Peace out ! Bye my cats !!**


	15. Embarrassing

**Chapter 15**

 **I don't own these characters Cassandra Clare does, on with the story!**

 **Clary's POV**

I walk out of the car and face the airport. Jace and I have parked the car in the valet parking so when we get back we can drive the car. We take our bags. We check our bags. Then we have to go through security. "Jace can you help me put this bag into the cart please." "Yeah for sure." He says as he puts the bag in there." For bags we each had a suitcase and a carry on. After we get through security we find gate 6. We sit at the gate. "So how long until our flights?" I ask. "Well the tickets are at 7, its now 6:45 so we just chill until they call." "Ok, I'm just going to go to the washroom before I leave." I tell him. "Ok." I walk in the direction of the washrooms. I wash my hands and go back to Jace. When I get back to our seats I see Jace is gone. I guess he went to the washrooms and took the stuff with him. So I wait and till he comes back. 5 minutes later someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn and look. "Hey Jace, where'd you go?" I ask him. Instead of answering he just gives me a cup. "Umm, Thanks?" I say questioning. "It's hot chocolate!" He tells me. "Oh I was wondering what it was. Thanks Jace."

 **Jaces POV**

"Your welcome." I tell her. She looks very pleased with me. So I sit down beside her. We wait till our flight is called. Clary sips on her hot chocolate. I try to make small talk. "Soo um, you excited?" I ask. She just looks at me and starts to crack up. "What's is funny?" I ask her. "Well you ask if I was excited and you also said so um, that's what is so funny. Of course I'm excited." She tells me. "Well then..." I say as I turn a way embarrassed. "You know we should just be quiet, we keep embarrassing each other!" Exclaims Clary. "Well it's not like I can prevent that." I tell her. "You know maybe we can just make small talk."

10 minutes later

"Flight 237 to Hawaii gate 6 will soon be taking off, if this is your flight please make your way to gate 6."

"Hey Clare that's us, cmon let's go line up." I tell her. "Would the people in section 1 come up with their tickets to get seated." "Clary that's us." "You got us first class?" Clary asks me excitedly. "Of course!" I tell her. "Only the best for you." I say. "Aww Jace!" She tells me as she pulls me into a big hug.

 **Well next chapter is them flying. Leave a review. Do y'all think I should start another story??? Anyhow peace out my cats!**


	16. Flying

**Chapter 16**

 **I don't own these characters. Should I start another story??? Any ways! It's story time!!**

 **Clary's POV**

"Clary did you grab the passports?" Jace asks. "Check!" I tell him as we wait in line to board the plane. "The tickets?" "Double check." "Ok then, we will be just fine." We stand in line for 5 minutes and then it's our turn. "Passports and tickets?" The lady asks with her hand out. I hand our stuff to her and she checks them. She hands me back our stuff and we head on to the plane. "So Clary we have swat 1 and 2 ABC." Jace tells me. "Ok." I say as I walk and find our spots. I put our carry on bags in the overhead. And sit down. Our plane only has to seats in a row so Jace and I get the spot to ourselves. "Jace this is so nice." I say as a big yawn comes out of my mouth. Well of course I'm tired I woke up at 5 so. "I'm going to go to sleep." I tell him as I close my eyes. He must have said ok because I open my eyes to see that his is already asleep.. I hear them doing the safety instructions and then I hear us take off. I close my eyes again and slowly drift off.

 **Jaces POV**

"We are now entering Hawaii, we will land in 5 minutes." Says one of the flight attendants in the inter com. I turn and look at Clary. She's still asleep so I poke her. Nope nothing. This time I poke her harder and twice. She groans and that's about it. I poke her three times. She wakes up. "Jaceeee why'd you wake me up?" She asks me with a confused look on her face. "We're going to land in 5 minutes, well now 3 but anyhow wake up!" I tell her. "Ok ok I'm up." She sits up in her seat. "Everyone please put your seat belts on, we going in for the landing." A flight attendant says. I turn to make sure both of our seatbelts are buckled up. They are so I just wait with Clary by my side. I hear the plane land. We all have to wait till the plane comes to a complete stop. When it does everyone gets up. People start grabbing their carry ons. We all exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Clary and I are first to leave the plane because we are the closest to the front of the plane.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review. Also two updates in one day wow. Again! Anyhow peace out my cats**


	17. Arriving

**Chapter 17**

 **Soooo hi I know 3 updates today! What?!? Anyhow you know the drill! I don't own any of these amazing beautiful characters, the wonderful, great author Cassandra Clare!!! Also I'm going to add a new character, she's is not from the books. She's going to be based off of my friend who reads this so.** **On with the story!!**

 **Jaces POV**

Clary and I walk out of the plane. We go and find where we get our luggage. So we walk to it. "Hey I see my bag." "Ok!" I say as I walk toward it and grab it off. I see mine coming so I walk and get it. Alright that's all of our stuff. A lady comes up. "Hi, I'm Jada!" She says. "Okkkk??" Clary says. She sounds unsure of who this is. Well of course she doesn't I have not told her yet. Jada is apart of my suprise. "Hi Jada could you excuse us for a minute?" I ask her. She nods her head in response. "So um Clary that's Jada, as she said she was. She's going to be our tour guide and our person that make sure every thing goes as planned!" I tell her. "Ok!" She says. "I wasn't sure if you would be able to make sure everything goes smoothly!" She tells me teasingly. "Ok then. I guess you don't have much trust in me." I say to her sarcastically. I turn back to Jada. "So where ready to go to our resort!" "Ok then, right this way." Jada leads us to a bus that's going to take us to our resort. Our bus ride to our resort is about 15 minutes roughly . We sit in silence as we get on the bus. "Jace how far is the resort?" Clary asks. "Now about 8 minutes away." I tell her. She just nods her head and then leans her head on my shoulder. I look out the window while. Wow Hawaii is such a beautiful place. The bus driver turns into our resort. Clary must know we are here because her head goes up. The bus comes to a stop. The bus driver takes all of the bags out and pus them down on the road. We grab ours. "I'm so excited!" Clary tells me. " I know so I am!" I tell her.

 **Clary's POV**

Jace and I walk up the stairs. Jada leads us to the front desk. "Well call me if you need me." She says as she walks away. "Ok." I say. We check in. "Well that felt like it took forever to check in!" I say. "I know." Jace replies. It appears to be around 6. "Hey Jace after we get to the room we should go and find somewhere to eat!" I say excitedly because I am famished. I think my stomach agrees with me because it growls. Great. "Clary what's our room number?" "Umm." I say as I look down at the card that tells us what number our room is. "2000." I tell him. "Ok then, this is us." I give him the room key. He opens the door and walks in. "Holy crap this is huge!" I exclaim. "Well yeah, also it's a honeymoon suite!" "Wow Jace that's amazing!" I walk in and set our bags down and explore.

 **Well thanks for reading, hope you like the new character!! Review??? What do you like?? Any ways peace out my cats!!️**


	18. Supper

**Chapter 18**

 **I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Clary's POV**

I found the bed and fell on to it. "Hey Clary where are you?" I hear Jace call out. "Over here!" I hear footsteps. Jace walks around the corner and then takes a running jump onto the bed beside me. "Jace move over your on my arm!" I say. He moves over so he is not on it anymore. "I know that there is a restaurant that is a buffet, you don't need reservations!." Jace says. "What's it called?" I ask. "Rosemary's." he says. "Ok I'm going to change into some shorts or something." I tell him as I leave the room to find our luggage that I sat somewhere. I find our bags. I grab mine and find some shorts and throw them on. I find Jace. "I'm ready!" I say "ok, let's go." Jace grabs a room key and heads out the door. I follow behind him. We walk around the resort until we find Rosemary's. "how many?" The waiter asks. "Table for 2 please." I tell him. "Right this way."

 **Jaces POV**

The waiter leads us to a table. We sit down. "Wow I'm so hungry." "Yeah same." She says. "Let's go and get some food then. We each get up and go get food we come back. "We both got a lot of food." Clary says. "Yeah, I guess we are both really hungry." I say. "Let's get eating then!"

After eating we went back to the room.

We both got changed into our pjs and went to sleep.

 **Well thanks for reading bye! Peace out my cats!! Review Also I know that was short sorry!**


	19. Hawaii

**Chapter 19**

 **I don't own any of these amazing characters Cassandra Clare does! Soo wow I posted a lot this past week! Hope you liked that!**

 **Jaces POV**

I woke up really confused because I don't recognize my surroundings. I glanced around. I realized that I had Clary in my arms but other then that I was confused. It takes me a few minutes to notice that I'm in Hawaii on my honeymoon with Clary. I must have forgotten because I was so tired. I carefully removed Clary from my arms. I rolled out of bed. I tip toed to the bathroom. I got my suitcase and grabbed a shirt and trunks. I applied sunscreen. I walked out the door. "Oof!" Said a small voice. I look down and see Clary. "Sorry!"

"That's ok!" I turn and see Clary go to her suit case and grab her swimming suit. She puts it on. "Hey can you put some sunscreen on my back." "Yeah sure." I say as I grab the sunscreen out of her hands.

 **(A/N : I'm having troubles coming up with stuff sooo I'm going to time skip to near Jaces party. Sorry.:). )**

 **Sorry for small chapter. Gonna start another chapter sorry. Peace out my cats**


	20. Sorry writers block

**Chapter 20**

 **I don't own these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does!**

 **This is a time skip to a week before Jaces birthday. I have writers block and I have an idea for this.**

 **Clary's POV**

I wake up. I've been back from Hawaii and now have been at the institute for 2 weeks. Hawaii was so much fun. I wish we lived there.

 **Ok** **I give up on this story for now sorry!! Go check out my other story!! Lost in the Dark!**


End file.
